


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 24

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, although oral sex has been in most of them so far whoops should i have tagged for that, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: It's once again time for a role reversal, but with extra senses to be deprived this time. Every new experience Poppy bottoms for she wants to top for, and this is no exception.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 24

**Author's Note:**

> This one is waaaaaay more skewed to kinktober than whumptober, and, you guessed it, the prompts aligned again to make a repeat theme. I also have been putting cunnilingus in like every fill anyway but come on, it's f/f, it's expected. Tagged this time because it's part of the prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Prompt: Blindfold/Sensory Deprivation to Oral

Like every other experimental thing Poppy had dipped her toes in lately, once she experienced it for herself, she was eager to test it out on others, and Noir was forever her willing subject. They pooled their resources and sprung for one of the fancier love hotels this time – a veritable dungeon, but only because it came with extra toys. The restraints on the walls and bed and basically every other part of the room would sadly go unused today. No, the prize here was the toy box, that Poppy was excitedly running her hands through while Noir watched with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. It had what she intended – feather duster, blind fold, ear plugs, those fancy lubes that got hot and then cold and also had flavors, and scratch that no restraints thing, because Poppy was already forming a plan to use those velcro cuffs in a slightly different way than they were originally intended.

To make things easier for both of them, Noir ‘ported them in already in lingerie – well. Poppy was, in leather hot pants, fishnet stockings cupping her toes, matching fingerless gloves that went to her elbow and a bikini style bra, the same black as the rest of it, completing the look. Noir was just in the usual sensible nude plain demi cup bra and matching panties, cotton. Not exactly oozing sex appeal to anybody but Poppy, who thought that it blended with her skin perfectly, and that with her hair down, she had the perfect casually pretty vibe and Poppy was already pushing her to the bed that was surprisingly soft for a room that was the epitome of sadomasochism. She let Noir put in the ear plugs herself, a little concerned about making sure they were snug. It wasn’t a total lack of communication, since the literal mind reading was always a thing, but it did make everything at least ninety percent quieter. Next came the silky blindfold, and Noir plunged herself into darkness. And then Poppy’s hands were at the band of her bra, slipping her fingers underneath and giving Noir’s boobs a healthy squeeze, shuffling the nipples lightly against the fabric of the cups. Poppy was meticulous with making absolutely certain that the underwire wasn’t uncomfortable – any less than pleasant feelings today were meant to be intentional. She put a knee between Noir’s legs, nudging it against her vulva and laughing at how Noir’s hands went searching through the air to try to find some way to reciprocate. She tweaked those nipples harder and Noir managed to catch her fumbling for the hook, arching a little so Poppy would have easier access to it. By now she’d caught on that stripping was part of the game sometimes. There was time today to explore with her fingers, to take things slow, to gently slide those bra straps off of her shoulders and press harder into her crotch and just take a moment and really savor every little minute noise Noir made when Poppy’s fingers made the tiniest of changes in how they rubbed her bare chest, or how she could take Noir’s mouth in her own a little more aggressively in comparison to the slow journey her fingers made down Noir’s flanks until they reached the waistband of her underwear, and really feel the vibrations in her throat, the muffled groans that were all Noir was capable of since Poppy was keeping her mouth and tongue very busy at the moment. Unfortunately, she had to shift position to fully remove Noir’s panties that were now heavily soaked, but she filled the gap between Noir’s legs that her knee left with little tiny kisses going from her neck to her navel to her mound, and her fingers snaked their way down to push her thighs apart. All she had to do was think feather, and even though Noir could only feel and taste and smell, the feather duster from before ended up in Poppy’s hands anyway. Speaking of taste and smell, she took Noir’s sopping panties, inhaled – beautiful, delicious, divine – and dropped it on Noir’s face, squeezing her thigh sharply, and Noir fumbled a little before understanding that the command was to lick her own arousal off the cotton.

Being down two senses made what she did have even stronger than just a blindfold alone would have been, and she knew this in her head, but in her heart, Noir didn’t actually expect that she’d have had such a strong flavor – slightly sweet, slightly sour...She gasped as Poppy dragged the feather duster along her wet slit, fingers grabbing bunches of the sheets by reflex. Her underwear slipped to the floor as she let herself forget that task in favor of sitting up and blindly reaching for Poppy’s scalp – she missed, didn’t get the root like she wanted to and Poppy responded by sharply thinking velcro, and she delivered without thinking twice, the abrasive scratch of the open cuff running along her inner thigh making her sex twitch. After the sting faded, she felt Poppy’s fingers skim the same area and figured that healing the potential tiny bruises – because Poppy didn’t press very hard. Proportionate punishment for being careless. The healing was probably some sort of “Oh, well, you didn’t MEAN it”, and that gave her the motivation to properly plant her hands onto Poppy’s scalp and tangle them in her hair just how she liked it. She wanted to make Poppy’s hot pants a mess worth having to go through the trouble of scrubbing down real leather for, and she desperately wished she could see the wanton lust on Poppy’s face and hear the suppressed squeals she had to be making, because all she was allowed to hear right now was the pounding of her own heart in her ears, rushing a million miles a minute, matching the way she was panting now that Poppy had moved on to actually attempting to insert the feather part of the feather duster. It splayed every time she tried to push it a little deeper, making it tickle and tease her clit ever so softly, and Noir tried to buck her hips into it, to prove she was having fun – as if the moisture it accumulated all over it when Poppy pulled it out and tossed it aside, fed up with a failed plan didn’t prove that. The lube was going to go unused, it seemed, because Poppy decided to just do things the old fashioned reliable way and jammed her head between Noir’s folds, tracing her with her tongue the way she knew they both loved. It was almost electric, the way Poppy’s tongue just had to dart ever so slightly along Noir’s clit, and Noir was at the edge already. Poppy curled her fingers inside now, sucking hard and stroking soft and running the velcro lightly across the top of her mound, getting it tangled a little in her pubes, and it was all so much, so much different types of feelings all happening at once that Noir short circuited and finished right there and then. She could just imagine, clear as day, the musical way Poppy’d be laughing right now, slightly smug, at how Noir could end up this much of a mess from Poppy playing with her for so little time. Maybe. Noir kind of lost track of time, lost as she was in this pleasant fog. Then, the blindfold slipped off and the first thing she was greeted to were Poppy’s eyes practically leaking adoration. The earplugs came out with a pop, and she took a moment to breathe, taking inventory of everything. Poppy was lamenting not having used everything they planned to, since it was the whole point of renting this specific room, but Noir didn’t catch the words, lost in studying the way Poppy’s mouth moved around every dismayed exclamation, and the way her hands darted in the air as her level of upset rose, and the subtle way her hair swished as she carried on and moved on to pleading forgiveness for wasting money.

“It’s okay.” Noir assured, and her voice sounded a little more hoarse than expected. Maybe she had been louder than she thought, and she didn’t even get to hear or see Poppy’s reaction to it. Disappointing. “We can say my half covered that.” Her reply was a pillow to her face and a giggle about how cheesy that was, coming from her, but it was worth it.


End file.
